


May We Meet Again... In Another Life

by WitchyLove14



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Lexark - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action, BAMF Elyza Lex, F/F, Queer the walking dead - Freeform, Reincarnation, Romance, The 100 - Freeform, Walkers, Zombies, because fuck you jason rothenberg, fear the walking dead, fuck yeah elyza lexa, lexark, qtwd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyLove14/pseuds/WitchyLove14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyza Lex vividly remembers her past life as Clarke Griffin. She also vividly remember the woman she loved in that life, whose haunting green eyes could pierce her very soul. Elyza resigned herself to the fact that she would most likely never meet her again, even in this new life. But, life is full of surprises and Elyza realizes this when she meets Alicia Clark, the spitting image of Lexa- minus the war paint. Will Alicia ever remember her past life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is just a short chapter. I want to know what everyone thinks before writing more of this story. I saw the idea on tumblr for a fic about Clarke being reincarnated as Elyza Lex and decided to give it a shot.**

**Please review! Reviews will determine whether to write more!**

* * *

 

Elyza Lex cruised down the street on her black Harley Davidson, wind in her blonde locks, aviators covering her blue eyes, her trusty 9mm strapped to her upper thigh, and her double action shotgun and machete slung on her back. The zombie apocalypse had finally come to fruition and she could hardly believe it at times. One day she was working in her tattoo shop and the next she was fleeing on her motorcycle, picking up what she could as she traveled through the city.

A frown graced her face as she thought about the girl she always saw in her dreams. Elyza knew there was something different about the dreams—as in they were more than just dreams. She had remembered too much, too vividly, for it to be anything other than a memory.

When she was a teenager, and the girl of her dreams began haunting her every night, she read a theory about reincarnation. At first she brushed it off as rubbish, but then the dreams became more than just the girl. It was a whole other life, with different friends and parents and a whole different world. Elyza began thinking the theory was right…

The theory went, that when a person was reincarnated they didn't have to be reincarnated in the future. They could be reincarnated at any point in human history, in any universe, since time was a human construct to make sense of the passing of days, and it was meant to teach you something important.

Elyza knew that this other life happened in the future, in a different world. She was sure of it. The girls eyes, her touch… her… everything—was too vivid for it to be anything other than a memory of another world.

Her name was Clarke Griffin, and she was born in space on the Ark. Her lover was the Commander of the grounders, the people who lived on the ground, and her name was Lexa. She had the most gorgeous brown hair, held back from her face in intricate braids, and the most beautiful eyes… the color of moss.

Whenever Elyza would need comforted, she would think back on the memories of Lexa to help her… she was also sure that the memories were the reason why she could never have a relationship that lasted more than a night.

No, her heart still belonged to this Lexa, and she accepted the fact that they may never even meet again.

Elyza shook herself from her revere as her motorcycle spluttered and began to slow on its own. She cursed as she rounded the corner of a street, watching as a couple walkers in the distance began moving towards her.

She hopped off the bike and gave it a kick, annoyed that it crapped out on her… again. She figured that it was probably an easy fix though and pulled her 9mm from her holster.

"Fucking walkers," she grumbled as she aimed the gun and pulled the trigger, knocking one zombie to the ground as the bullet pierced its skull. She aimed at the next and fired, and then the next. She sighed and turned back to the motorcycle. Walking to the saddlebag, Elyza pulled out her tool kit, flipped her aviators up onto her head, and set to work on the bike.

"Alright, almost done," she muttered to herself as she finished her work.

A sudden scream made her head shoot up, her eyes scanning the empty street. The scream came again and Elyza immediately recognized the voice as female. She spotted a girl running, three zombies chasing her—surprisingly, they ran pretty fast for dead people.

Elyza slammed her back against her motorcycle, taking a few deep breaths as she listened to the girl scream. She really didn't want to waste the ammo, but she also didn't want to let the girl die a horrible death.

"Fuck it," Elyza gritted out as she cocked her gun and stood from behind the bike. She took aim and fired, knocking the first zombie to the ground.

The second nearest zombie began walking towards her and Elyza picked up her pace, breaking into a light jog as she took aim and pulled the trigger once more. The zombie dropped to the ground and she reached over her shoulder, grabbing the machete that was strapped next to the shotgun and pulled it from its harness as she holstered her 9mm.

The last zombie had grabbed the girls' ankle and was about to bite her when Elyza swung the machete, easily slicing through the zombies' skull. It slid apart, dropping to the ground with a sickening squish.

The girl looked up to Elyza, completely petrified and in shock that she had almost been bitten. Elyza's eyes turned away from the splattered mess on the ground to meet moss green, her body completely freezing.

Her brain fried, she was sure of it. There was no way this girl was Lexa—yet there she sat, eyes wide as she looked to her.

"Thank you," the girl breathed out.

Elyza swallowed thickly, her voice was exactly the same. Elyza forced herself to breathe before speaking to her.

"Are you alright?" Elyza asked, controlling the waver in her voice. She felt like her nerves were on fire. She wanted nothing more than to grab the girl and kiss her senseless, her heart screaming in joy.

"I'm fine…" the girl looked to Elyza for a moment, confused, and partially intrigued by the thick Australian accent. "Have we met before?"

_Yes!_ Elyza wanted to scream, but she knew if she even mentioned how they knew each other, the girl would run off. Lexa didn't recognize her, and that was enough to sink her heart and snap her brain into working action.

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember a beautiful gal like you," Elyza said with a wink, watching with amusement as she blushed. "Here." Elyza held out her hand to help the girl up, which she accepted gratefully.

"I'm Alicia," Alicia said as Elyza turned to head back towards her motorcycle, hiding her pained expression.

"Elyza." Elyza replied, hoping that she masked the hurt in her voice.

"C-could I come with you?" Alicia asked suddenly, causing Elyza to turn and look at her. "I got separated from my family on a supply run and I'm not very good at killing walkers. I don't even know how to shoot a gun." Alicia snorted.

Elyza squatted back down by her bike and finished her tune up. She packed up the tool kit and placed it back in the saddlebag before looking up to Alicia.

"Of course. I can take you back to your family," Elyza said with a small smile. She swung a leg over the seat, her eyes never leaving Alicia's. "Hop on."

Alicia smiled and Elyza felt her heart clench in her chest.

"Thanks," Alicia said as she walked to the bike and swung her leg over the seat. She got comfortable and wrapped her arms around Elyza's midsection, blushing a little. Elyza glanced back over her shoulder, but Alicia kept her eyes downcast, focusing instead on the leather of the girls' jacket.

"Hold tight," Elyza said as she flicked her aviators down over her eyes. "I like to drive fast."

* * *

 

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is a newest installment of this fic! I’m thinking it will probably only be like 4 chapters total. :)**

**REVIEW!**

**UPDATE: Most likely the story will be around 6 chapters**

* * *

 

They drove for a while, Elyza following Alicia's directions to where her family was located as best as she could. She had to keep changing directions though due to certain areas being overcrowded with walkers. Elyza began scanning the nearby housing developments as they drove, her mind wandering back to Lexa and Alicia's close proximity.

More than once she had to calm her racing heart. She had to remind herself that Alicia clearly had no memory of being Lexa, and perhaps was never even Lexa in the first place. Elyza sighed as she turned the bike into a nearby development, cruising down the streets.

"Where are we going?" Alicia's voice made her shiver.

"It's getting dark, we need to find somewhere safe to sleep for the night," the Aussie replied as she pulled the motorcycle into the driveway of one house.

A few walkers began heading towards them as Elyza parked the bike and swung her leg over the side.

"Here," Elyza handed Alicia her 9mm. "Hang on to that while I take care of these wankers."

"I don't know how to shoot a gun!" Alicia replied flabbergasted.

"Well, now will be a perfect time to learn, darlin’," Elyza replied with a smirk as she unsheathed her machete, flipped her aviators onto her head, and stalked towards the nearest walker.

Alicia's eyes drifted down to the blonde's backside, her cheeks flushing when she realized she was staring. She had to admit; she felt a strong pull to the mysterious Australian. She felt as if she knew her, and she was so familiar in every sense of the word. She just didn't know _how_ she knew her. Her eyes roamed over the blonde’s black leather jacket, her ripped black skinny jeans, and her black combat boots. Alicia bit her lip as she stared.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard Elyza slice through the skull of one walker, the blonde calmly moving to the next and doing the same. Alicia scanned the area around them, not seeing any other walkers at the moment. She took a look around the front house while she waited, her eyes landing on a nearby baseball bat. She glanced back to Elyza, enraptured by the way the blonde swung the machete, as if it was an extension of her arm. She sliced through another zombie skull before moving to the last one.

"Oi, Alicia, would you like to take care of this one?" Elyza asked, throwing a charming smile the brunette's way.

"I-I'm good."

Elyza smirked as she quickly swung the machete, cutting the zombie down with ease. In a way, she thought it was cute that it was her that would have to protect Alicia, whereas in the previous life Lexa had protected her. This time she had a chance to save her.

"Alright darlin’, let's head inside." Elyza shook the machete as she walked, attempting to get the dead blood off of the blade. She smirked when she looked up and saw Alicia holding a baseball bat, a smug expression on her face. "Who's your friend?"

"I might have better luck with this, than _this_ ," Alicia said pointedly as she handed Elyza her 9mm.

"Pity, this gun is terribly loyal," Elyza replied as she headed towards the house.

Elyza carefully pushed the door open and entered, Alicia following just behind her. "You take the downstairs and I'll check upstairs, scream if you get in trouble," Elyza whispered to the brunette as she headed up the stairs, leaving Alicia to fend for herself. Her body inadvertently shivering when Elyza’s breath ghosted past her ear.

"Yeah, I'll do that," she muttered to herself as she headed through the living room, shaking the feeling off. She held her bat up and ready to swing if need be, as she moved. She pressed on, moving to the kitchen next, all clear.

She peered out of the window; two walkers were in the backyard, just standing still as if they were in a daze.

Alicia went back to checking the house. She could hear Elyza’s quiet and cautious steps on the floor above her, momentarily distracting her from her search. She heard a creak come from nearby suddenly, forcing her to freeze in her spot. It sounded like it was coming from the nearby closed door and Alicia swallowed thickly, unsure of what to do.

She took a few deep breaths, readying herself as she brought the baseball bat up to swinging stance. Cautiously, she walked forward until she was in front of the closed door. Stretching her hand out and grasping the doorknob, Alicia gingerly turned the handle. She released the breath she was holding and yanked the door open, jumping back in the process and gripping the bat with both hands.

With a snarl, the walker inside fell to the floor, having been balancing against the door when she opened it. Alicia’s eyes went wide but she kicked into action, raising the bat above her head and slamming it down onto the zombie in front of her. Wood met bone with a sickening crack, and blood splattered on the floor and partially on the wall.

Alicia panted, eyes still wide as they gazed down on the dead zombie in front of her. She was too engrossed in her kill to hear Elyza’s panicked voice call down the stairs, followed by the rushing of feet as she ran and jumped over the railing.

Elyza came to a halt as she saw Alicia standing over the zombie, bloody bat in hand, as she stared down at the dead man.

“Oi, you okay?” Elyza asked softly, her hand coming out to gently touch Alicia’s shoulder. The girl jumped, startled at Elyza’s presence before clearing her throat and lowering the bat.

“I’ve never killed anything before,” Alicia said softly as she looked to Elyza.

Elyza wanted to laugh at that statement, fully knowing that Alicia had killed many before, the girl just didn’t remember. But, the terrified and slightly panicked look in Alicia’s eyes made Elyza stifle the laugh. She moved forward, wanting to embrace the brunette, but stopped short as soon as she realized what she was doing. She coughed nervously before looking to Alicia.

“It’s alright. You’ll get used to it,” Elyza replied softly. “The upstairs is clear. Do you want me to check out the basement and the other room down here?”

Alicia looked to the blonde, trying to decipher the look she was seeing in Elyza’s eyes. “I’ll come with you.”

Elyza nodded before gesturing with her head to go down the hallway. She led the way, opening the last remaining doors to find nothing. She moved to the basement next, Alicia behind her, and opened the door. When the door swung open, Elyza immediately reached behind her and pushed Alicia out of the way as her machete came up and swung at the zombie, slicing through its skull.

“Stay here, I’ll go down,” Elyza instructed, not bothering to look back at Alicia as she descended into darkness.

Alicia took notice of the lack of light in the basement and felt her heart rate pick up. She didn’t want anything to happen to Elyza. The realization did funny things to her heart, but she shrugged it off, marking it off as fear of being left alone in the middle of an apocalypse.

She heard a snarl come from the basement and she tensed up, relaxing a second later as she heard Elyza’s machete hack through bone.

“It’s clear!” Elyza called up as her form appeared on the stairs. She noticed Alicia’s fearful expression and internally smiled. “I’m fine.”

“Good. I just met you, I can’t have you die on me already,” Alicia replied with a smirk.

Elyza swallowed thickly. “I’d say we are pretty safe here. At least for tonight,” she said with a soft smile.

“There’s two walkers in the back yard by the way,” Alicia said as she gestured to the glass doors that led to the porch.

“Say no more, I’m on it,” Elyza said with a smirk as she quickly moved to the doors and unlocked them. The clicking noise drew the attention of the two walkers, and they began moving towards the house as Elyza opened the doors. “If anything happens to me, take good care of my bike,” she said jokingly with a wink.

Alicia rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless, as Elyza briskly turned back to the yard and went at the nearest walker. She hacked it down quickly before turning and easily disposing of the other.

“You have to show me how to do that,” Alicia said as Elyza entered the house. The Aussie smirked and shut the glass doors, quickly locking them and turning back to Alicia.

“I think I can manage that. I have a feeling you’ll learn quickly though,” Elyza said with a sad smile.

Alicia frowned at the expression and was about to ask why the other girl seemed so sad, but Elyza breezed by her and headed to the front door. She locked the deadbolt and then turned back to Alicia.

“Alright, we are completely safe in here for the night. There are two bedrooms upstairs. I’m going to see what these people left here to eat,” Elyza said as she patted her stomach. “I’m starved.” She shucked off her leather jacket, dropping it onto a nearby chair as she walked passed.

Alicia found her gaze drawn to the newly exposed skin. She swallowed thickly as she eyed toned arms and Elyza’s athletic figure.

“I could eat too,” Alicia said suddenly, rushing after Elyza. She blushed as she thought of the innuendo, but pushed it down as they entered the kitchen.

Elyza began raiding the cupboards, finding packs of crackers, some raisins, and nuts.

“Ah the three staple foods of life. Carbs, nuts, and dried wrinkly fruit,” she said with a roll of her eyes. She turned around to see if Alicia found anything, but the brunette was gone. Her eyebrows creased in confusion and she walked to the glass doors, seeing it unlocked.

She poked her head outside and glanced around, her eyes landing on Alicia’s figure attempting to climb a fruit tree. Elyza chuckled to herself as she watched Alicia expertly maneuver up the tree and grab a few apples before shimmying her way back down.

Alicia walked back to the house, a triumphant smirk on her face. “I went hunting.”

“I see, lovely catch you’ve got there,” Elyza said as she leaned to the side to allow Alicia in. She shut the doors behind her and locked them.

“Someone has to keep us alive,” Alicia said with a shrug, a playful smirk on her face.

“You keep us fed, and I’ll keep us safe,” Elyza replied as she took an apple from Alicia. “I found some crackers, raisins, and nuts. I also spotted some chips in the cupboard.” She exited the kitchen and headed to the living room, dropping herself onto one end of the couch with a tired sigh.

“So,” Alicia began as she entered the room and sat on the opposite end of the couch. “What is an Australian like yourself doing in L.A.?”

Elyza smirked. “Well, I came here for work mainly I suppose. I also wanted to get away from the motherland, needed a change of scenery. So I came to L.A.”

“What did you do before the world ended?”

“I was a tattoo artist,” Elyza replied with a smile. “I love to draw and paint, but I was always drawn to tattoos so I thought, why the fuck not.”

Alicia’s eyes roamed over Elyza and she felt herself involuntarily shiver under her gaze.

“You don’t have any tattoos though. Most tattoo artists have tattoos.”

“I have one,” Elyza said sadly. “It’s the only one that matters.”

Alicia eyed her curiously as the blonde pushed her hair over her shoulder and pulled her tank top down and to the side. There, under her collarbone, just above her left breast, was a broken infinity symbol.

“An infinity symbol,” Alicia whispered as she eyed it, suddenly feeling a strange pull. “It’s broken though.”

Elyza hummed as she released her shirt and sat back, her eyes roaming over Alicia’s features. Her heart began to ache painfully, and she forced herself to swallow the sob she wanted to let out.

“What’s it stand for? The broken symbol.”

Elyza slowly looked up to meet Alicia’s curious gaze. “I lost someone special to me. She was killed, actually, because I was hers and this person believed me to be a threat.”

"Jesus." Alicia's eyes were wide. "She was murdered?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

“You say that as if it happened to you but didn’t,” Alicia commented then, her curiosity peaked.

“It was a long time ago.” Elyza swallowed the lump in her throat.

“What was her name?”

“Lexa,” Elyza whispered.

Alicia didn’t know why that name sparked something in her, or why she felt an itching in the back of her mind, as if she had forgotten something important. She continued to look at Elyza, soaking up her features and the pain behind her eyes.

“Would you want to talk about her?” Alicia asked. She was curious to know more about Elyza, this badass and seemingly hardened woman who was currently baring her soul.

Elyza didn’t say anything for a few moments; she merely just stared at the apple in her hand. “She was beautiful.” Elyza smiled a watery smile. “She had beautiful green eyes and long brown hair. She wore it down, but pulled back from her face, and it was done with braids. She was so strong.”

Alicia smiled, enjoying the happiness that laced Elyza’s voice when she spoke.

“I can tell you loved her,” Alicia said with a smile as Elyza’s teary eyes met her own. “Your voice is laced with love.” Alicia smirked then. “I think it’s a little extra but, you know.”

Elyza laughed at that. Alicia amused her, so different and yet similar to Lexa.

“If you knew Lexa, you would not be calling me extra,” Elyza replied as she wiped the few stray tears away from her eyes.

Alicia took a bit from her apple and grinned. Elyza followed suit, welcoming the small distraction from her thoughts about Lexa.

“Do you believe in reincarnation?” Alicia asked suddenly, stopping Elyza dead.

Her heart beat quickened, and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She didn’t want to hope that somehow Alicia had remembered.

“Why do you ask?” Elyza asked, hoping the waver in her voice wasn’t noticeable.

Alicia shrugged. “Well, if you do, then there’s hope that you and Lexa will meet again in another life.”

Alicia had often wondered about reincarnation, and wondered if she herself had any past lives. The mention of Lexa though continued to plague her mind. It was as if she was trying to grab something that felt like it was there, but wasn’t. The process was maddening and she had to keep shaking herself from it.

“Perhaps,” Elyza said quietly before she glanced to the window. She hadn’t realized so much time had passed by; the sun was setting. “I’m going to get some sleep.”

Alicia was pulled from her thoughts at Elyza’s voice. “Yeah, probably not too bad of an idea.” She stood as well and followed Elyza up the stairs.

“There’s a bedroom at the very end of the hall, and the other is right here,” Elyza explained as she showed Alicia the upstairs. “The bathroom is through that door, and remarkably, this place still has running water.”

Alicia’s eyes lit up at that. “I can take a shower.”

Elyza smirked before giving an offhanded wave. “You go and do that, I’ll wait till you’re finished.”

Alicia grinned broadly before rushing into the bathroom to do just that.

She ended up taking a long shower, enjoying the hot water spraying on her sore muscles and washing the stench of death off of her. She had rummaged through the closet in the bathroom and found extra toothbrushes and toothpaste as well, allowing her to happily brush her teeth and feel refreshed. She exited the bathroom; wet hair dripping on her shoulders and a towel wrapped around her torso. Barefooted, she padded down the hallway and knocked on Elyza’s door. She opened the door as she heard ‘enter’ called out.

“I found some toothbrushes in the closet, I left one on the sink for you,” Alicia said with a smile.

Elyza turned around to face the brunette, her body freezing in its spot as her eyes landed on a dripping wet Alicia. Her mouth went dry at the sight.

Alicia immediately noticed Elyza’s gaze, her body flushing on its own, as she remained trapped under Elyza’s stare. She was definitely attracted to the blonde, the realization had smacked her in the face when she had pictured Elyza showering… possibly showering with her.

“Are you going to stare at me all night, or go get ready for bed?” Alicia asked with a smirk, somehow managing to summon enough courage to say anything.

Elyza’s eyes slowly moved up to meet Alicia’s. “Oh I can do both, darlin’.” She winked and then moved past the brunette to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Alicia felt a headache come on, a flash of imagery dancing in her minds eyes. She saw Elyza in front of her. But they were somewhere else, somewhere she had never been. She was holding a knife to her throat, anger and pain dancing behind sky blue eyes. Alicia’s head spun at the image and she sat down on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands while she waited for it to pass.

“Oi, where’d you get the towel? I can’t find-” Elyza began to ask as she entered the room. Her eyebrows creasing in confusion as she saw Alicia sitting on the bed, noticeably in pain. “Are you alright?” Elyza asked, quickly dropping to her knees in front of Alicia and gently guiding the brunette to look at her.

“I got a really bad headache suddenly,” Alicia said as her eyes hesitantly looked to Elyza. She was seeing double. The image burned in her head, overlapping with Elyza’s face in front of her.

“Lie back,” Elyza said gently as she eased Alicia to lay down on the bed. “Just shut your eyes and try to relax, I’m going to shower and then I’ll check on you.”

Alicia hummed in agreement as she did what the blonde told her. She wasn’t sure how long Elyza was gone for, but a little while later she was back in the room, smelling fresh and clean. She had somehow managed to find some shorts and a t-shirt, donning them as she padded back into the room.

“Here,” Elyza said as she handed Alicia a glass of water and some aspirin. “Found it in the bathroom. I also brought you some sleep wear.” She handed her a pair of shorts and a shirt.

“Thanks,” Alicia said as she took the pill. She stood to head to her room, taking the clothes with her.

Elyza ran a hand through her wet hair as she watched Alicia leave, wondering why the brunette seemed to be in such distress. It was like her mind was elsewhere…

Elyza tried to not get her hopes up, not wanting to be disappointed if Alicia never remembered her past self… or them. She sat down on the bed and sighed, her eyes flickering to the door as Alicia padded into the room.

“You alright?” Elyza asked softly.

Alicia shrugged and came to sit next to the other girl. “Not to be super weird, but could I stay with you?”

Elyza’s eyebrows rose in surprise and she smirked. “If you wanted to have a naughty, all you had to do was ask.”

Alicia eyed her a moment before realizing what Elyza meant, her eyes rolling but a smile on her face nonetheless.

“There that cheered you up,” Elyza said as she nudged her shoulder. Then, in a softer tone said, “of course you can stay with me.” The blonde stood and moved to one side of the bed, pulling back the covers and slipping under them.

Alicia gave a small smile as she stood and followed Elyza’s lead. She effortlessly slipped under the covers, laying on her side and facing Elyza.

“How’s your head?” Elyza whispered to her. It had finally become dark outside, the glow of the moon illuminating the room just enough that Alicia could see Elyza’s face.

“It’s better.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“I don’t really know what to say…”

“That’s fine.”

Silence encased them.

“Thanks for saving me.”

“Don’t thank me Alicia, I think it’ll be you who saves me.”

Alicia smirked and began to drift off, her body seemingly moving of its own accord as she felt her front press into Elyza. She could feel the blonde’s smirk as Elyza’s arm came to lay over her, causing her to hum in contentment.

She drifted off, sleeping peacefully for the first time in months.

* * *

 

 

**A/N: DON’T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a short chapter update for everyone. Enjoy!**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 

Elyza awoke early the next morning. She stiffened when she felt a body in her arms, her eyes hesitantly opening. She was greeted by the sight of Alicia's brown hair tickling her nose, her back firmly planted against Elyza's front. They fit perfectly and Elyza felt her heart skip a few beats. She wanted nothing more than to nuzzle the hair in front of her and pull Alicia against her tighter. But, instead, she laid perfectly still and attempted to not disturb Alicia's sleep in any way.

She needed to get up though and check the outside of the house for any potential threats before trying to gather some breakfast for them. They needed to get on the road so that she could return Alicia to her family.

The thought pained her heart, wondering what she was going to do whenever Alicia was back with her family. She didn't know if they would be welcoming and want her to join their group, or simply say 'thank you' and expect her to carry on her way. Elyza knew though that she wouldn't be able to stay separated from Alicia. Even if the girl never remembered their former life or who she was, Elyza couldn't just carry on without her as if they had never met.

She sighed to herself as she finally began to extract her arms from Alicia's body, carefully sitting up in the bed and placing her feet on the ground. Alicia was still sound asleep as Elyza rose and grabbed her clothing. She headed down the hallway to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change before peering out of the window to the front of the house.

No walkers were outside, much to Elyza's relief, so she quickly laced up her combat boots and headed downstairs to find something suitable for breakfast for them. She managed to find some cereal in a cabinet and some almond milk in the fridge, which was still good. She headed to the glass doors and unlocked them, moving outside and towards the apple tree. She carefully climbed up the tree, grabbing as many apples as she could before heading back to the house and locking the doors behind her. 

* * *

_"You've come to say goodbye," Lexa stated as she sadly looked to Clarke._

_The blonde looked down to the ground and back to Lexa, sadness seeping into her blue eyes. "I have to go. My people need me and I need to respect the blockade."_

_Lexa nodded, understanding why Clarke had to leave. "You will do anything for your people. That's why I lo-" Lexa stopped suddenly, realizing what she was about to say. "That's why I understand."_

_Clarke had noticed the slip up though and moved forward, inching closer to Lexa._

_The brunette was trying desperately to keep her emotions in check. She was failing though, she could feel the heat building behind her eyes as it began to force water from them. She felt betrayed by her eyes as she stiffened her jaw, attempting to appear strong._

_Clarke didn't care though, she moved closer, stopping when she and Lexa were a breath apart. She leaned in, slowly and carefully, and captured Lexa's lips with her own. She felt a fire ignite in her. Fireworks exploding behind her eyes as electricity shot up from her feet all the way to her head. She wondered if Lexa was feeling it too._

_She was. She felt the electricity course through her veins as they kissed. Her hands came up to gently cup Clarke's face and pull her closer to her. She was growing desperate with each kiss and poured as much of her emotion into is as she could. She wanted Clarke to know that she loved her, cherished her, and would miss her while she was gone._

_"Lexa," Clarke whispered against the brunette's lips._

_Lexa pulled back, her tear-filled eyes gazing into Clarke's._

_"We have some time," Clarke whispered._

_Lexa's eyes widened slightly, realizing what Clarke had meant. She swallowed thickly before surging forward, capturing Clarke's lips in a heated and desperate kiss._

_Clarke's hands roughly pulled the material of Lexa's shirt down past her shoulders as she walked them back towards the bed. Lexa's legs hit the mattress, forcing her to sit down on it and look up at Clarke, their lips finally breaking contact._

_"You're sure about this?" Lexa asked, her eyes brightened by the ray of sunshine that shown in the room._

_Clarke nodded before moving forward and leaning down, her lips softly capturing Lexa's in another kiss. Lexa sighed into the contact, relishing in the feeling of Clarke's lips against hers. She craved it. She wanted more._

_She wanted to be able to do this every day for the rest of her life._

_Clarke was feeling the same way. Her hands shook as she carefully began to peel Lexa from her clothes. Once she rid the brunette of her shirt, her hands went back to tangle in brown locks, pulling Lexa closer to her as she kissed her with more fervor._

_"Stay with me," Lexa mumbled into the kiss as they fell back on the mattress. She sighed as she felt the weight of Clarke's body on top of her, bringing her a comfort she never thought she would feel again after Costia._

_"I want to," Clarke replied sadly as she ripped her own shirt off and over her head, tossing it somewhere in the room illuminated by candles._

_"Then stay."_

_"I can't," Clarke said, her voice cracking slightly as Lexa reached for her and pulled her down to her._

_Lexa's hands tangled in Clarke's blonde hair as she captured her lips in another kiss. "I understand. But you will always have a home here, Clarke."_

_Clarke felt a hot tear roll down her cheek as she kissed Lexa again, and again, and again._

_Lexa pulled her closer and held her tighter, her body slightly shaking as she tried to be present in the moment and not thinking about Clarke's imminent departure. She loved Clarke deeply, and seeing her leave might be even more than she could take._

* * *

 

Alicia awoke with a start. Sweat was dripping from her body as she shot up in bed, her eyes opening wide as the memory flashed through her mind. She remembered that moment with Clarke, or Elyza.

She shook her head, trying to clear it of the visions, but to no avail. The imaged continued to plague her and taunt her, dancing in her mind and attacking her senses. She could still smell Clarke's smell of pine and earth and feel the softness of her skin against her own. She could even still taste her on her lips, which rocked her to her very core. She didn't understand most of what she saw, but she understood that she saw herself and Elyza in a different time and place...  _together._

Alicia suddenly realized that she was alone in bed. She figured that Elyza must have left to go and find something suitable for breakfast, and so she pushed the memory down and rose from the bed. She headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change before heading downstairs in search of the blonde.

Her heart skipped a few beats as her eyes landed on Elyza sitting at the kitchen table, eagerly shoveling spoonfuls of cereal into her mouth. A small smile spread across her face as she watched her, suddenly feeling the love that Lexa felt for Clarke course through her veins. Her smile disappeared and she coughed, alerting Elyza to her presence.

"I see you went hunting," Alicia teased as she came to sit down at the table. She began to pour herself a bowl of cereal and add some almond milk as she looked to Elyza.

"Of course, I can do more than just look good darlin'," Elyza replied with a cheeky grin. She took another bite of her cereal as she examined Alicia. The girl seemed troubled, as if she was struggling to tear herself from her own thoughts. But she also seemed happy and slightly content, something that Elyza recognized all to well in herself... She pushed the hopefulness she felt, down. She didn't want to bother entertaining the notion that Alicia might suddenly remember who she was. Her heart wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Were there anymore walkers outside?" Alicia asked as she ate a spoonful of cereal and looked to Elyza.

"Nah, none yet. We might have to take down one or two before we leave, but there's a possibility we will be able to cruise right out of here," Elyza replied with a grin before her expression turned serious. "Are you alright though? You seem distracted."

Alicia blushed furiously and looked down at the table, suddenly finding her cereal very interesting. "I just had a weird dream last night is all."

Elyza eyed her a moment, realizing that Alicia didn't want to talk about the dream or what had her so distracted. "You were dreaming about us having a naughty weren't you?" Elyza teased.

Alicia's cheeks darkened even more and Elyza's eyes widened when she realized that she was right.

"Well, was I any good?" Elyza asked with a grin as Alicia rolled her eyes.

Alicia huffed and stood from the table, having finished her cereal. She moved into the kitchen, rinsing the bowl of its contents and attempting to calm her racing heart.

"Alicia?" Elyza asked carefully after a few moments as she entered the kitchen with her own bowl. "I was just trying to lighten the mood, I'm sorry if I upset you at all."

"It's fine," Alicia said quietly as she continued washing her bowl.

"It's not. I apologize," Elyza said softly as she stepped next to Alicia and began rinsing out her own bowl.

"Don't apologize. I said it's fine." Alicia moved away from the sink.

"You're upset though."

Alicia huffed before spinning around and looking at Elyza. "I'd probably just be another notch on your belt anyways," she shot. She spun back around, racing from the kitchen and to the front door. She grabbed her baseball bat and unlocked the door, ripping it open and stepping out into the bright sunlight. She just needed to get away from Elyza for a few moments. The memory was coming back, pounding in her head teasingly. She hadn't meant what she said. She was just distracted and confused by the memory dancing in her head. She didn't mean to hurt Elyza but wondered if she had anyways.

Elyza didn't follow her like she had expected and she sat down on the step dejectedly, wondering what the hell was wrong with her and why she was suddenly having memories of another life tease her mercilessly.

After about fifteen minutes Elyza appeared outside. She walked past where Alicia sat and walked to her bike, depositing the supplies and apples into one of her saddle bags before refilling the ammunition in her 9mm. She sighed as she placed the gun back into its holster on her leg and turned to look back at where Alicia sat.

"You ready?" Elyza asked, pushing down a pained smile as Alicia looked to her with wide soulful eyes. The brunette girl nodded before standing and making her way to Elyza. "Here, I can put the bat through one of the bags and lock it in." Elyza held out her hand as Alicia handed her the bat, carefully depositing it on the bike and strapping it in.

Elyza swung her leg over the bike and took her seat, sighing to herself in contentment as Alicia hopped on and settled in behind her. Elyza kickstarted the bike and pulled out of the driveway, heading down the street and through the development towards the exited. They drove in silence for awhile, with nothing but the sound of the roaring engine to keep them company. Alicia tightened her hold on Elyza's midsection, wanting to be closer to the blonde and hoping that she wouldn't notice.

Elyza did though, and a smile played on her face as they rode. She glanced down, her eyes locking on Alicia's hands wrapped around her waist and felt her heart skip a few beats.

"You wouldn't be you know," Elyza yelled over the roar of the engine. She felt Alicia lean forward more, her face coming to rest right over her left shoulder.

"Wouldn't be what?" Alicia asked, her voice laced with confusion.

"Just another notch. You'd be a lot more than anything anyone else has ever been," Elyza yelled. She felt Alicia freeze up behind her and for a moment thought she had definitely said the wrong thing.

Instead, Alicia relaxed completely and held on even tighter, her head resting on Elyza's shoulder.

"Right back at ya," Alicia said softly, hoping that Elyza would be able to hear her.

She did.

 


End file.
